The Trouble with Love
by Missing Linka
Summary: Sequel to Be my baby which is a sequel to You'll be blessed which is a sequel to What I need ... Miss Parker and Jarod meet.


The Trouble with Love 

He loved her and she loved him. But they hadn't told each other …

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool you every time 

They had agreed to meet.

Both had to tell the other one something very important. But neither of them knew how.

They were too frightened to say something wrong, to hurt the other one or to be hurt.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

And Miss Parker still wasn't sure if she was ready to face the truth. She wasn't sure that he would stay by her side.

He would never let her get in danger if he knew about the baby. But she didn't want him to love her because they were having a child together.

And she was sick of being hurt time after time. Again and again. And to be loved by him resulting from the fact that he would be the father of the child she was carrying would only hurt her …

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

But how could she not tell him? About her – their – child, about her feelings …?

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

She had been waiting for him in the park for only a few minutes when he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Parker."

"Jarod …"

"You came …"

"We've agreed to meet."

"But –"

"Jarod, there's something I really have to tell you."

"I have to tell you something important, too. But I guess you can start."

Miss Parker hesitated. How should or even could she tell him the truth?

She had experienced so much, she knew so much, but nothing seemed to be able to help her at this moment …

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

"Jarod, I guess we've forgotten something."

He looked at her. He had NO idea what she was up to ..

Just spit it out, Parker!

"Jarod, I'm pregnant."

His mouth fell open.

Oh, shit, why did she have to tell him?

He would become angry … she had known it, big mistake, BIG MISTAKE, Parker …

She stood up and started to leave.

But he held her back by putting one hand around her right wrist.

"Parker …"

"No, Jarod, it's okay. I should have never told you about it. It's my fault. I didn't tell you that I didn't take the pill. You don't have to feel responsible. I can understand if you're angry. Really."

"Parker, what do you mean? It's not your fault! It isn't anyone's fault at all! Because-, because, Parker, I have felt responsible for you all my life. I have always dreamt of having children with you because I love you, Parker …"

_The trouble with love, yeah  
It can tear you up inside_

He had loosened the grip around her wrist and instead had taken her hand into his.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you …"

"But you haven't called for months, Jarod …"

"I was afraid …"

Now she got really angry.

"Afraid of what?!"

"Afraid of your reaction. - That you don't love me."

"And they call you a genius …"

She smiled at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

_Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
_

But sometimes the lies were just things you told yourself. And the truth was much better …

THE END 

P.S. There will be no sequel. I guess it's best to leave the rest up to your fantasy …


End file.
